


Parade of the Ewoks

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*one shot* The surgeons of SGMW attend a Star Wars themed party at Bailey's - in costume.  Callie has a reaction to Arizona's outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade of the Ewoks

Callie Torres groaned as she surveyed her closet. There was nothing in there to wear. At least, nothing that would work for the party Arizona had told Bailey they would attend… in costume.

“What the hell do people wear to a Star Wars party, anyway?” she called, hearing her wife fumbling noisily in their bathroom. “Freaking Bailey…”

“Try a white dress,” suggested Arizona, her voice muffled by something in her mouth.

Frowning at the choices, she crossed her arms. “What are you wearing?”

“No peeking!” Arizona cried. “I’m serious, Callie!”

“Okay, but are we going to match or something?”

Arizona laughed. “Do you _want_ to match? Because if you do, just put on slacks and a white button-down and a black vest if you can find one. Mmh, and your boots.”

Frowning and trying to remember the last time she’d ever watched Star Wars, Callie started sorting through their closet, easily finding clothing that would suit. She was straightening the vest over her shoulders when a throat clearing behind her made her turn, mouth promptly falling open.

“What do you think?” Arizona asked, grinning happily at the response she’d gotten. She didn’t need to ask, it was all over Callie’s face.

“Damn…” Callie licked her lips, throat suddenly dry. “Was that in the movie? Because I don’t remember that…”

Arizona giggled, brushing hands lightly over the fabric skirt (barely more than a loin cloth) part of her costume. “Princess Leia was brunette but, yes, this is in the movie. You might not have been acknowledging how much you like boobs yet the last time you watched it,” she teased.

Callie couldn’t help scoffing, eyes rolling. “I’m acknowledging now. Arizona, you look…” Words failed completely at describing her lover, braids and breasts and body – it was all perfect. Absolutely stunning.

“You look great too, babe,” Arizona agreed, moving forward to pop another button on her shirt. “That’s more like it,” she said, eyebrows bobbing playfully at the cleavage she released.

“So you’re the Princess whoever. Who am I?” Callie asked, unconsciously fanning the collar of her shirt as she tracked Arizona’s movements around their room. She couldn’t take her eyes off her. The blonde bent to pick up one of Sofia’s toys and Callie had to grab the dresser to keep from falling over.

“You’re the princess’ dashing and roguish boyfriend. Except they fight all the time because neither one will admit they’re in love with each other,” Arizona informed her, shooting her a smile over her shoulder.

“That fits,” Callie said, smiling back at her. She’d never made a better decision than tracking down the woman who’d kissed her in that bathroom. And falling in love with her? Completely beyond her control but something she’d continue to do for the rest of their lives. “And do they ever get together?”

Arizona put Sofia’s toy in the box and laughed. “Yes, in the third movie. They admit they love each other in the second one, but then he gets frozen in rock for a year until she rescues him.”

“ _She_ rescues _him_?”

Arizona’s dimples were deep and she crossed the room again to kiss Callie quickly, both hands on her chest for balance. “Yep. Don’t worry, I’d rescue you too,” she promised. “And it wouldn’t take me a year either.” Callie caught her elbows before she could step back, blue eyes darting from where she was held to dark brown irises. “What?” she asked, smile going soft.

“If this guy’s all roguish and dashing and stuff, I’m just curious about why on earth he would let his woman run around in this outfit.”

Arizona smirked, glancing down at herself, unconsciously cocking one hip. “He was actually blind when she wore this. He never saw it.”

“Well, that _sucks_ ,” declared Callie emphatically, releasing a deep breath. “Because this is…” She lost speech again as she took in the sight of her wife. Arizona looked freaking _fantastic_ in her costume and Callie seriously considered skipping the party to take it off her. But Bailey would kill them, no matter that she had tried to get out of more than one ladies’ night to get some.

But she could also see _most_ of Arizona’s body and she wasn’t sure she wanted to share the view…

“We’re going, Callie,” Arizona declared before she could say anything. “If only because you have no idea what I went through to squeeze into this thing.” Her long braid swung when she turned her head and stepped back out of Callie’s arms. “So you’re not taking it off yet.”

Callie cocked her head curiously, trying to spot something out of the ordinary as her wife turned around and walked across the room. There was no way Arizona had a bra under the metal bikini top thing she was wearing but that was all she could tell for sure.

“You’ll find out later,” the blonde promised, smirking. “You ready to go?”

Callie willingly followed her out, watching the skirt swing with her wife’s hips. She was going to enjoy finding out exactly what was under there later. And hopefully sooner than later.

The guy in the elevator (not Mark) took a minute to appreciate Arizona’s costume (particularly her ass in her costume) and Callie couldn’t hide her own smug smirk as he noticed her catching him. Anyone could look but she was the only one who got to know exactly what was going on under her wife’s outfit.

Arizona caught the exchange (she could practically feel Callie’s eyes on her body), and she bumped her elbow deliberately into Callie’s side when she slung an arm around her shoulders to further her silent, possessive (kind of hot) claim.

Callie just shrugged when their neighbor peeled away in the lobby. “What? I was being in character. This isn’t a guy who just stands around while his woman’s ass gets graded.”

Smirking, Arizona shook her head. “You’re lucky I find that kind of hot,” she declared. “It’s not like he was groping me.”

Callie pulled her into a kiss on the side of the head. “Yeah, that would have gone a whole different way where I beat that guy’s ass into the ground,” growled Callie into her ear, sending a rush down Arizona’s back.

“Are you still being in character?” asked the blonde, shrugging into a long raincoat. As hot (oh so _freaking_ hot) as Callie’s protective, possessive thing was, she didn’t want anyone getting arrested between their apartment and Bailey’s house.

Callie laughed, twirling her keys on one finger in a move that Arizona found hot despite herself. She shouldn’t be encouraging the behavior, but couldn’t help it. If it was serious jealousy, they would have a problem, but Callie was just kidding around so it was sexy as hell. “Nope,” said her wife cheerfully. “All me.” She grinned down at her costume, adding a little swagger unconsciously to her steps. “But I bet this guy would have done the same thing.”

Rolling her eyes, Arizona smirked. “Okay, you need to stop comparing yourself to a guy. Because I’m not into that.”

It got her another laugh, Callie bumping her firmly with a hip and making her stumble. “I know perfectly what you’re into – brunette medical professionals. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you have a type, sweetheart.” The thick braid swung quickly as the blonde took a playful swat at her. “That doesn’t matter though, because you’re mine,” Callie declared confidently, dodging her wife’s attempted blow.

“Mngh, why is it so hot when you say stuff like that?” grumbled Arizona even as she let Callie get the door for her.

Callie leaned in the window and kissed her straight on the mouth, winking as she pulled back. “Because I’m yours,” she answered simply, a sweet smile on her lips. Arizona’s fingers caught her before she could withdraw, pulling her back in for another, less quick, kiss. “You sure you want to go to this party?” Callie asked between increasingly heated kisses. “We could go back upstairs…”

“We promised we would go,” argued Arizona even as she pulled Callie into another blistering kiss.

“I promise you’ll come,” Callie countered, teeth biting down on the blonde’s lower lip.

Surprisingly, her words pulled Arizona back, the blonde covering both of their mouths with her hands as she struggled to catch her breath. “You just can’t say – _no_!” she gasped from behind her hand, jerking the other one away when Callie’s teeth scraped her palm, nibbling for a moment on the flesh at the heel of her hand.

“Have I ever told you exactly how much I _love_ your hands?” Callie murmured. The window frame was digging into her middle but she didn’t care. Mere inconvenience. Nothing so insignificant as a car door would keep her from Arizona. The blonde swallowed hard, Callie able to see her throat move, but didn’t say anything in protest. “Because, speaking as a doctor, they are _fantastic_. And speaking as the woman who shares your bed…”

“You have to stop that,” Arizona interjected, pressing her hand down on Callie’s mouth again to keep her from saying more. “Okay? Because I promised Bailey we would be at her party tonight. And she will hurt us if we blow her off. And I’m already in this outfit. So we’re going,” she declared.

Nodding, Callie pulled her hand down slowly, squeezing her fingers. “I’m just glad it’s insured, that’s all I’m saying.” Stealing another quick kiss from Arizona’s gaping lips, Callie leaned back out of the car and swaggered around to the driver’s side.

Bailey greeted them eagerly at the door, stepping back to let them in. Arizona couldn’t restrain her bark of laughter at the sight of Mark in a costume of fur from head to toe, a belt slung across his chest. Sofia was strapped to his chest wearing a green onesie and pointed ears, cooing happily at everyone and kicking her feet from her perch on her father's chest. He just shrugged, making a strange whining noise at her while Callie guided her giggling wife away from her best friend. “Why is that funny?” she asked, rolling her eyes as she handed her partner a drink.

“He’s your sidekick,” Arizona explained between laughs and sips. “In the movie.”

Callie blinked, grinning at the explanation. “Oh. Cool. Cause that’s totally right.”

“Exactly,” agreed the blonde, waving as she spotted Teddy in a long white dress, her long blonde hair in twisted buns at the side of her head. “I so can’t believe Bailey talked so many of us into this,” she mused when she saw Derek in what looked like a karate outfit, Cristina and Meredith both wearing storm trooper costumes with their helmets under their arms and drinks in the other hand while they laughed at a sheepish Alex Karev in what looked like a bear costume, his expression grumpy.

“Bailey knows everything, remember? She’s got enough dirt on all of us to blackmail us all into being here,” Callie said, taking a sip of her beer as she considered everyone’s costumes. Lexie Grey smiled shyly and blushed as she joined them at the counter and picked up her own drink, straightening her surprisingly realistic jungle camouflage helmet on her head and tugging on her camouflaged tunic.

By the time they’d watched most of the first (fourth, whatever) movie, Callie was more than ready to make whatever excuse they needed to make to get out of there, though. Star Wars was kind of cool, but there were _six_ of them. And in the meantime, her wife was lounging around with _most_ of her clothes off, sipping wine and laughing with Cristina about something.

And Arizona’s stomach and chest did some _awesome_ stuff when she laughed and _Mark Sloan_ could see it. (He was sitting right next to her and _looking_ at her wife.) That was not okay. It was time to go as far as she was concerned.

The others looked up when she stood up as soon as the credits started flying into space, Arizona’s look knowing, her lips quirked in a smirk. That little tease. She knew precisely what she was doing to her..

“Come on,” she said dumbly when her wife didn’t move from her spot on Little Tuck’s bean bag chair. “We’ve got to get up early,” she excused them. And Sofia was in Tuck's room sleeping and was spending the night at Mark's place anyway. “This was great though, Bailey.” She took Arizona's hand as she finally stood up, pulling her along.

“You just want to get laid,” Cristina declared from her place sprawled on the floor.

Callie shot a look over her shoulder at her former roommate. “Can you blame me? Look at what she's wearing!”

“Callie!” Arizona interjected loudly, her cheeks warm and red with a blush. Mark made a noise of agreement and Callie aimed her glare in his direction. Arizona pulled her away before the inspiration her costume had given Callie drove her to beat up Sloan at a party. Though that had some pretty fun potential... “We're going!” she declared instead. Better to let Callie unleash her energy on her than on Mark Sloan ever again. “Miranda, thank you so much for hosting. Mark, kiss Sofia for us.”

They were fooling no one, but that didn't hinder their escape, Callie hustling her out the door before Arizona could even get back into her raincoat. One arm was in the sleeve when she was spun and pressed into the side of their car. The jacket slipped and her bare back made contact with the cool metal, making her body jump and buck into Callie's arms. Hands so warm they were almost scorching slid across the skin at her sides and she threw her arms over her wife's shoulders to keep her balance. She wasn't sure her knees were up to the task currently.

The shiver was beyond her control as well, the lack of clothing putting her at the mercy of the chill in the Seattle night. Callie's hands guided her off the cooled door of their car and closer to her own warmth. “Come on, let's get you-”

“Out of those clothes?” Arizona guessed playfully even as her skin erupted with goosebumps. The metal bikini wasn't helping.

Callie grinned, one hand digging in her pocket for the fob of their keys. “Does _that_ ,” her look said it all, “even count as clothes?” she countered and opened the door for her wife, ushering her in. Arizona used her coat as a blanket, covering herself. “Either way, I'm getting you out of it when we get home,” she said, prefacing closing the door with her fair warning.

Arizona didn't bother with more than tucking the raincoat around her as they rushed from the car to the lobby doors of their building, Callie quick enough on her heels that she didn't feel the cool air of the evening on her back. Callie's fingers pushed the button for the elevator but her eyes surveyed the door to the stairs. The way she felt right now, the rising _need_ to put her hands all over Arizona's skin, the stairs might be a quicker way to the fifth floor. But the elevator doors opened even as she started to shift her weight toward the stairwell and she rushed Arizona in with a hand on her lower back.

“Someone's in a rush to get home,” observed the blonde, her tone light, pleased, and her eyes surveying the panel of buttons in front of her. She pushed the five deliberately slowly.

“I'm in a rush to get you naked,” Callie clarified, her voice dark with need. She pressed closer and Arizona let out a gasp as her back came in contact with the relatively cool paneling of the elevator car. The sleek iron rail that hit just at her waist felt like ice. Callie's fingers slipped under the coat that still protected her front from the draft of air conditioning and smoothed down her middle to hook in the front lip of her bottoms, using the leverage to tug her forward just slightly. “I don't think you know what you've been doing to me all night in this thing,” she confessed, quiet now.

Arizona couldn't help herself and quickly pecked a kiss to her lips. “We're just getting started,” she promised. “And I'll tell you, getting naked right away is seriously wasting all the potential of these costumes.” She cocked her head again and leaned in slowly.

“What does that mean?” Callie asked, her lips dragging against Arizona's. They were unable to resist a kiss, mouths dueling furiously for the few too-short moment until the elevator let them out on their floor.

“It means,” Arizona's voice was low and rough, her lips red and swollen from the kiss, “that when the princess in the movie was wearing this outfit she was a slave dancer.”

Callie's throat went dry and she promptly tripped over her own feet. “Fuck.”

“We can go straight to that if you want,” Arizona teased, her voice light again, pleased with the reaction she'd gotten from her wife.

Callie's arm slid snugly around her back. “I mean – wha – would you even-” It was cute watching her stammer.

Arizona caught the open collar of Callie's shirt and tugged her head down to tease her ear. “Anything you want,” she promised, squealing a laugh as a firm hand found her ass, palming the metal covering her and pushing her to move faster toward their door. Callie pressed her into the blue plane as she dug in her pockets for her keys and Arizona took the opportunity to grind her ass back against her wife, grinning to herself at the moan that tore from Callie's throat.

“Where the hell did you even get this thing?” Callie ground out, fist squeezing the knob as she managed to get the key into its slot. Lexie Grey's costume had clearly been authentic, as had Bailey's, but her wife wasn't a particularly fervent fan.

The blonde laughed. “You can find anything online, Callie. This is a rental though.” And she knew she wasn't the first person to rent this with the intention of getting lucky so she'd misappropriated the sanitizing equipment at work and made sure it was surgically clean.

They'd make tonight count, then. “I can work with that,” Callie declared, shoving the door open and dragging Arizona's coat out of her hands and onto the floor. One foot kicked the door closed behind them and Arizona turned to face her. After the chill from outside the apartment felt too warm and the blonde could feel sweat prickling at her hairline.

Or maybe that was the look Callie was giving her. Lust, obviously, but love too. With them, there was never the first without the second. And the heat between them, that wasn't new. Meeting her eyes after raking her gaze up and down her body, Callie took two quick steps forward. Arizona stopped her with a hand on her chest. She could feel Callie's heart pounding under her palm.

“You should sit down,” Arizona advised, smirking smile slipping across her lips. Her hip cocked out and Callie was sure she was going to fall over. “Bedroom or couch?”

“Couch is closer.” It came out as a gasp, gaze falling to their hands as Arizona laced their fingers to escort her to the sofa. She yelped helplessly when she was abruptly shoved into her seat. Arizona just grinned and Callie's mouth fell open as her wife lifted her arms and shimmied to music that wasn't playing. The fabric skirt between her legs touched the floor as she bent her knees and Callie barely held back a moan at the sight of all the smooth, creamy skin she wasn't touching.

Arizona took a step closer, still moving to her own beat, and Callie's legs fell open instinctively. “Patience,” the dancing surgeon murmured, her smile growing.

And Callie did her best, watching her wife move and practically sitting on her hands to keep from jumping up and tearing off any and everything keeping her away from Arizona's skin. She was aching to touch her, the feel her bucking under her, around her. But Arizona was having her fun so she was doing her damndest to make sure she didn't spoil it too soon.

But the sight of Arizona's hands drifting down, over her chest and further, toward her stomach and the place between her legs where Callie wanted to live, it was the last straw and strong hands jerked Arizona down onto the couch with her. Callie was kissing her immediately, one hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place while the other hand was tracking trails of fire across her skin. “Callie-”

“I needed to touch you,” the brunette said between blistering, scorching kisses.

“Not complaining.” Arizona smiled into the kiss. She'd just been waiting for Callie's self control to snap. That didn't mean she didn't have her own ideas about what she wanted to happen next. Her own hands slid between them, frustrated momentarily by her own skirt getting in the way. Callie jumped when her fingers found their goal, the belt and button at her waist. She undid both while Callie endeavored to find the clasp of the metal top she was wearing. It was actually between her breasts but Arizona wasn't going to stop kissing her to give up the hint. And Callie's hands on her, _finally_ , felt too perfect to stop.

Teeth closed on her lip as Arizona drew her zipper down and slid her hand inside, making them both moan loudly. “Move up,” Arizona directed breathlessly. She couldn't get the angle she wanted with Callie sitting where she was. The direction somehow pierced the haze of being _so fucking turned on_ and Callie obeyed, shifting her hips forward on the couch cushion and spreading her legs further. Arizona rewarded her by pushing her underwear aside and pushing two fingers straight into her.

Gasps and muttered curses and _“Finally, thank you, fuck me,”_ were buried in blonde hair, Arizona leaning over her as she started to move inside her (there wasn't really much space to work with since her pants were still on, but Arizona wasn't letting that stop her), and Callie threw her head back against the couch to catch a breath. “ _Iloveyou._ ” It came out as one gasping, pleading word, but Arizona understood. She didn't understand the hoarse Spanish that was her reward when she curled and twisted her fingers, but she didn't have to speak the language to know what she was saying.

Catching her breath when Arizona's movements slowed for a brief moment to draw it out, Callie sat up to get back to Arizona's skin. She was going to come and she needed the contact with her wife. Knowing what she wanted, Arizona let her head fall to the side, giving Callie more access to her neck.

“Come for me,” she ground out, gasping as teeth nipped her skin. She was sweating, burning up, and all she wanted was to be naked and spread under her lover. But first she wanted – _needed_ – to feel Callie come around her. “I need it, baby, I love you.”

The declaration, as it always did when they were like this together, sent her over the peak, biting down on Arizona's neck to keep from screaming and her hips jerking uncontrollably against her wife's hand while her body endeavored to never let her go.

They collapsed together in a sweaty heap, Arizona slipping free reluctantly when Callie released her neck and fell back against the couch. “Wow,” Arizona whispered, panting. “That was – I love you.”

“I know,” Callie breathed her agreement. Her vision was hazy and she blinked, frowning as she realized that Arizona was still in her costume. She moaned when her wife idly sucked her orgasm from her own fingers, sitting on her legs with what was sure to be an epic hickey already darkening on her neck. She'd just been thoroughly fucked on their couch and Arizona wasn't even naked. “I have a question.”

Blue eyes blinked, dimples framing Arizona's smile. “What's that?” she asked cheerfully.

Of course she _had_ to sound so damn cute, even wearing that outfit and sitting on top of her. “How _the hell_ do you get this thing off?” Two fingers reached up and she flicked the cup keeping her from Arizona's right breast.

Arizona licked her lips without speaking, sitting up straighter. Both hands moved up slowly and she cupped her own breasts, teasing blatantly. Callie couldn't help the growl that rose up in her chest. Pushing them up loosened the hook and Callie promptly slapped her hands away from her prize, though she didn't undo the top herself. “Hey!”

“And the bottom?”

Arizona glanced down at herself, grinning. “I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. Totally worth the rush shipping.”  
“Just tell me how to get you out of it,” Callie ordered, sliding her hands down the outsides of Arizona's thighs where they were straddling her and trying to figure out the shortest number of steps between them on the couch and their bed.

“You're a doctor, Calliope.” Arizona shrieked as Callie abruptly stood them up, strong hands gripping beneath her thighs to hold her in place. They wobbled momentarily and then Callie had her balance and was moving them very deliberately toward their bedroom. “You can figure out how to get a girl naked.”

Her top hit the floor outside their door with a solid thump. The bottom and skirt hit the bedroom floor less than a minute later, the sound muted by the carpet.


End file.
